Right Where I Wanna Be
|artist = & |from = movie |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |mode = Duet |image = |dg = / |effort = 1 |pictos = 81 (P1) 78 (P2) |nowc = RightWhereIWanttoBe |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/XvYjO0ls51A?t=7m25s |perf = Chloe Gonzalez (P1) Carson Rapsilver (P2) Background Dancer Hassan El-Hajjami}} "Right Where I Wanna Be" by and from is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 'is a woman who resembles Lela. Her black hair is swept back and part of it is swept upward before being tied back, and resting in the middle of her hairstyle. She is wearing a red beach dress with white polka dots covering the majority of the dress, minus the neckline which is completely white and folds over the dress. She accessorizes with completely black heels with a buckle around the heel. P2 '''P2 ' is a man who resembles Tanner. He has short black hair with is shaved down the sides and back, and is matted at the top. He wears a brown polo shirt with a pocket on the right side. On the shirt is a small zipper which is halfway unzipped, and exposes his neck. He also wears yellow and orange shorts with a flower print design in them. His footwear includes basic white sneakers, which are completely white. Background The background takes place on a sunny day, with scattered white clouds. Occasionally, an airplane and some seagulls would fly across the sky. The dancers are standing on a gray sidewalk with small stone designs upon it. Behind the dancers is a sandy yellow beach. The beach also has a clear blue ocean with a white sailboat floating on it. There are two beach umbrellas (green and red) and white beach chairs with wooden handles. The chairs appear to be rustling by the wind. There are also wooden stools that act as footrests for the chairs. Beside the aforementioned beach equipment are two multicolored beach balls. At the bridge, the setting changes when a giant beach ball rolls over the screen. A silver robot dancer with a full gray tuxedo on and that was on a stone pedestal appears and dances with the dancers. The beach (and the occasional sailboat and seagulls), along with the sidewalk are still present, except all the beach equipment are replaced by tall palm trees lining the sidewalk. The trees still leave a clearing that reveals the beach. In front of the trees are a surfboard each: one is yellow and one is red. Peeking out to the right is a beach vendor that is filled with glass bottles, green float toys, and yellow flip flops with palm tree designs on them. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise your right hand while lifting your left arm and your left leg. RightWhereIWannaBeGM.png|Gold Move RightWhereIWannaBeGMIngame.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * Unlike in , when “This little thing talks back to me” is sung and Tanner holds up a phone, when afterwards the phone replies, “Sorry, I didn’t get that”, there is no phone in-game saying the phrase. * Although the official title is Right Where I '''Wanna' Be'', the code name is spelled as "RightWhereI'Wantto'Be". Gallery RightWhereIWanttoBe.png|''Right Where I Wanna Be'' Right Where I Want to Be JDDP2 Menu.jpeg|''Right Where I Wanna Be'' on the menu RWIWB Coach Selection.jpeg|Coach selection screen Videos Garrett Clayton, Grace Phipps - Right Where I Wanna Be (From "Teen Beach 2") Garrett Clayton and Grace Phipps- Right Here Where I Wanna Be (Just Dance Disney Party 2 Version) Just_Dance_Disney_Party_2_–_Teen_Beach_2_–_Right_Where_I_Want_to_Be_-_Official_US Just Dance Disney Party 2 - Right Where I Wanna Be References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party 2 Category:Disney Category:Chloe Gonzalez Category:Carson Rapsilver Category:Hassan El-Hajjami Category:Songs by Garrett Clayton Category:Songs by Grace Phipps